Hidden Love
by PartyInTheUK'sPants
Summary: OCCNESS BEWARE /yaoi/     Saijo looked at him, "Thanks,Its really good." he said, his lips turning upwards, his face flushed. Akira froze for the second time in under 10 minutes. 'Damn it Saijo! Stop being so cute'


_'Haa..'_ Atsuki sighed inside his head as he stared dreamily at the back of Akira's green head.  
>In the background was the teacher's voice, Reiji, going on about something in midevil Europe.<p>

_'Oh.. why must my love stay hidden? I must hide behind this personality of a cold, quiet boy.'_ The silverette leaned on his palm, his facial expression serious. Ryo glanced at him.

He was a little concerned for his friend._ 'He's been staring at Akira for the past 10 minutes, have they been fighting?'_ Akira was known for being a strong fighter.  
>Ryo then blinked fast behind his thin glasses. Had... had he just seen Saijo blush?<p>

Ryo shook his dark blue head. No.. No. Saijo doesn't blush.. Does he? Ryo shook his head again. "Are you ok Ryo?" Rui whispered, her slightly curled, blonde hair slipping onto the desk.

"Im fine." Ryo whisperd back._ 'I wonder if we'll eat lunch together..'_ Atsuki thought. _'Ohh, that would be awesome.'_ Atsuki sighed._ 'But we won't .. **'do'** anything..' _Atsuki stared at the green haired boy. _'He probably likes Mika..'_

"Is something the matter?" Reiji asked, wiping his sweat with a very used hankerchief. Atsuki crinkled his nose in disgust. "I-im fine." Ryo blinked again.  
>Did.. did he just stutter? Ryo shook his head.<br>No.. no Saijo does **not** stutter. Does he..? _'Ugh my brain!'_ Ryo thought shaking his head again. "Ryo. Are you ok?" " I said im fine Rui!" Ryo whispered loudly without looking.

**~45 minutes pass~**

* * *

><p>The bell rang. Lunchtime.<br>Atsuki got up, "Hey Saijo!" Atsuki turned around. It was Akira!

"Hi." _'HI? Why would you say that? Stupid!'_ "Do you wanna eat lunch with me, Rui, Ryo and Mika?" Atsuki cringed mentally at the last name.  
>"Uh, sure yeah." Akira did at a double take but nodded all the same. "Cool, meet us at the cafeteria."<p>

"Yeah.." and Akira dissapeared down the hall.

Atsuki walked outside, he had to pass the quad to get to the cafeteria. On his way he was met with a little red headed girl named Nami, her best friend was a dog whoose name is Melody, who was in fact, standing next to her.

"Hi Atsuki!" Atsuki inwardly groaned. Not now, Akira was waiting for him! "Hi Nami." he replied. Then another red head, who was an exact replica of Nami, except taller and more mature, came running over.  
>"Nami? What are you doing here? You have to go back to school!"<p>

Nami frowned a bit. "But its boring and.." _'Ugh. I don't have time for this.'_ Atsuki thought and walked away.  
>Nami and Yayoi stared after him, apparently shocked. Yayoi turned to her little sister and said,<p>

"I told you he was cold."

* * *

><p><em>'Akiraaa~~'<em> Atsuki opened the lunchroom doors and soon found the table with his 'friends'. Rui jumped up, her big boobs jumping with her.  
>"Hi Saijo!" she said, smiling. The silverette nodded at her.<p>

He noticed he was sitting in between her and Ryo. _'Hn.. She's sitting with him..'_ Mika was.  
>"Is that all your eating?" Rui exclaimed, eyes wide behind red glasses.<p>

Atsuki glanced at his green tea, pear and yogurt. He shrugged.  
>"Yeah, why?"<p>

"That's unhealthy! Imagine what Ms. Honoka would say!"  
>"She wouldn't say anything, she'd just whoop your ass!" Mika said chuckling.<p>

Rui and Akira laughed, Ryo was too absorbed in one of his many beloved old books.  
>Atsuki glanced back down at his 'meal'. "Its what i always eat."<p>

Everyone stopped. "What about at home?" Mika asked.  
>"Only dinner." Ryo was now listening. "No breakfast?" he inquired.<br>"No."  
>"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." The bluenette said closing the book. Atsuki shrugged.<br>"What do you eat for dinner then?" Akira asked.

"Well yesterday i had a sandwich, the day before cereal, the day before before cereal, the day before before be-"  
>"Oh no that's not good! Are your parents poor?" Mika asked quite loudly.<p>

Rui looked down, she knew Atsuki didn't have any, since she tried to pry into his mind and went too far.  
>Bitch.<p>

"No. I don't have parents." The table went silent. "They're dead."  
>Mika couldn't help but to ask, "How were they killed?" She was a reporter after all. She just <em>had<em> to know.  
>"Mika!" Rui said warningly.<p>

Silver bangs hid Atsuki's eyes, "..Its too complex for your petty, little mind to understand."  
>And with that said, he stormed out of the cafeteria.<br>After awhile, Ryo sighed, "You went too far with the questions again, Mika." he said.

The short blue-haired girl looked embarrassed, "I know."  
>"By the way, no, he's not poor. He lives in the apartment building next to my bookstore." Rui nodded. "Yeah I've been there, its quite nice."<p>

"...Guys, do you think Saijo has been acting a little.. stranger than usual?" Ryo said suddenly.  
>Mika perked up. "How so?"<br>"Well.. i saw him blush and heard him stutter in class."  
>"What?" Rui and Mika said at same time.<br>"No way.." Rui said. "Thats crazy." Mika added.

"Weird." Akira said after. "But he justs seems a bit angrier and spaced out to me."

Ryo nodded."I have to go return this book to the library. Why don't you go check on him?"

Akira's green eyes widened, "Wha?-" "C'mon just do it." Rui interrupted. Akira sighed, stuffing his hands in his pocket, "Fiiiiine." and he exited the cafeteria.  
>"So! Do we go to the mall again?" Rui said excitedly to Mika.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>P.I.T.U.P:<strong> weeell. hello fanfictioners who r possibly reading. Yea ik, i should be working on Dont mess with me, but i have major writers block for that story. Majooorr. BUT! i already have chapters planned out in my beloved notebook for this baby. Anyways, sooo? wats gonna happen with Akira and Atsuki? wat r they gonna talk about? who left my bathroom sink on? well, letss just wait and read!

i haaaate Mika. I have unexplainable hatred torwards her. idk y tho...


End file.
